


Bath Time

by professor_hartwin



Series: Sam's Little Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Daddy!Sam, Fluff, Son!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gives his son a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

Sam returned home a little after 7 pm, arms full of groceries. He waved goodbye to the babysitter, and went to the playroom to find Dean.  
"Dean, baby? I’m back."   
He flipped on the light and saw Dean curled up in his crib, thumb in his mouth and tears streaking his flushed cheeks.   
"Oh, baby. What’s wrong?"   
Sam made quick work of putting the groceries on the table, and sat on the couch, pulling Dean into his arms.   
"Did you have a bad dream, baby boy?"   
Dean shook his head slow, sucking on his thumb even harder, tears coursing down his face.   
"It’s okay, sweetheart. Daddy’s back. I’m sorry I took so long…Do you want a bath?"   
Dean nodded and let his daddy scoop him up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom. He set Dean down on the floor, and started the bath, running his hand under the faucet to check the temperature before plugging it up and pouring some sweet smelling bubbles into the running water.   
"Okay, baby, let’s get you out of those clothes, hmm?"   
Sam undressed Dean, before laying out a towel, and laying Dean down on top of it. Slowly, he un-did Dean’s diaper.  
"Alright, sweetheart. Let’s get you in the bath."   
Dean smiled and splashed around in the water.   
"Here, baby boy. Want your toy?"   
Sam placed Dean’s army toy into the water, and Dean giggled, splashing him in and out of the suds.   
Sam smiled, watching his baby play. There was nothing better for a father then seeing his little boy happy, and Sam had the best baby boy ever.


End file.
